Sister Witch
by Fang95
Summary: The turtles have an adopted little sister! Amelia is a young witch who's birth parents were a warlock from the light and a with from the shadows. Her birth place? A place called Netherworld. Join Amelia and the turtles as they go on their journey as ninjas. In Amelia's case, a powerful witch and a ninja. rated T for mild language, moderate violence, and Raph's temper. No pairings.


**Fang95: Hey everyone here is a new fic I am creating! Unfortunately Shell of a Romance will be removed by the end of this month. I'm sorry but I cannot find any of the data for it and DP65 and I are no longer in touch so I can't do it without her. Therefore, it needs to be removed. I just get depressed thinking about the fic. Anyways here is Donnie with the disclaimer.**

**Donnie: Sorry about DP65. ****_Fang95 does not own TMNT. All rights belong to the original creators. _**

**_Fang95: Thanks Donnie. Anyways, read, review and enjoy!_**

* * *

**Chapter One: NYC the Big City**

The dark sewers were filled with the sound of dripping water, slushing footsteps, and four loud voices filled with laughter. The voices belonged to four three year old, mutant turtles. They were in the sewer tunnels with their father, a mutant rat who looked to be of an older age. They were in the sewers looking for supplies for their home in order to prepare for the incoming winter weather. Snow was slowly, gently falling through the sewer caps; making the air inside nippy and somewhat bone chilling. If someone were in this section for too long, they could possibly freeze to death slowly, in just a few hours. For this reason, the rat is making sure to finish forging soon. So that his sons (who are cold blooded) can warm up and stay safe and healthy.

As they are walking, they suddenly hear a strange noise coming from the tunnel to their left. The rat looks into the dark tunnel and perks his ears to hear the noise better. It's the sound of crying. He turns to his sons and says,

"Wait here my sons. I shall see what is down this tunnel and be right back. Do not move from this area until then."

The young blue masked turtle says, "Okay Masta Spwinta." The others nod their heads as they wach their father head down the dark tunnel. When the rat makes it to the end of the damp, bone chillingly cold tunnel, he sees a young girl that looks to be no older than a year, crying and curled up into a ball on the ground. He slowly approaches her. She sniffles and whimpers as he comes into the light and she sees him. She isn't at all afraid of him. She talks with a shaky voice as she says,

"Mister Mouse, do you know where there is light?"

Splinter looks at the girl slightly shocked that she isn't afraid of him. But he nods his head and asks her,

"Are you alone young one?" She nods her head and says,

"Mommy and daddy died a long time ago. Some man was supposed to keep me but he left me here instead." Splinter was enraged at whoever chose to leave the child in the sewer by herself. She was so young, and from the looks of it, she hadn't eaten in quite some time. She also had a rather nasty scar on her left eye reaching from just above her brow bone down to her cheekbone. She was obviously blind in this eye. Lastly, she had a very interesting necklace around her neck. It was a pentagram. He asks her,

"What is your name little one? How old are you? Where did you come from?"

She begins to shiver from the cold as she responds with a shaky voice, "My name is Amelia. I'm two and I come from Netherworld."

Splinter's eyes widen. He knows of Netherworld all too well. It is the world of demons, vampires, werewolves, witches, and other mystical creatures. But judging by her appearance, she looks as though she is a child of the light not of the shadows. The light is where good witches, centaurs, dragons, unicorns, and many other friendly creatiures reside. The shadows is where not so friendly creatures reside. He asks her, "what are you?"

Amelia says, "I am a witch sir. Daddy was of the light and mommy was of the shadows."

Splinter recalls the story. A warlock (male witch) from the light fell in love with a witch from the shadows. Both were not evil or corrupted. They were simply in love. They wanted to be together. Some saw their marriage and birth of their child as a sign of unity between the light and the shadows. Others saw it as an act of defiance and fought to end it quickly. The two lovers were burned at the steak by their own kind. Their child was evacuated by the people who were meant to protect her. Her bodyguard was the warlock's best friend. The trust he had in this bodyguard was endless. Therefore, it was only fitting that he be the one to help her escape.

Splinter knew of this story too well. He was one of the many beings that supported it and hoped that it would lead to an era of peace in Netherworld. Never had he imagined that he would run into their daughter. Who's bodyguard most likely had to abandon her to keep her safe. Splinter's mind was already made up at this moment. He smiles warmly at the little hazel eyed girl and pats her on the head. Her long, light brown hair shifting as she looked up at him.

"Come little one. Welcome to our family." He picks her up and begins to carry his new daughter back to his sons, who were sitting around feeling bored. "My sons I have returned." The turtles all smile as they surround splinter and hug him. Then, the red masked turtle looks at the young girl and asks,

"Who are ya?" Amelia smiles tiredly as she responds. "My name is Amelia." Splinter says, "She is your new younger sister. We shall look after her and treat her as our equal my sons." The turtles all nod excitedly. The idea of having a little sister being an amazing thing in their eyes. Amelia smiles as she is overcome by the feeling of acceptance. As they enter the lair, Splinter sets Amelia down on the couch next to her new brothers. The purple masked one begins to introduce them all. "I'm Donatello. But you can call me Donnie. This is Michelangelo. Or Mikey. This is Leonardo. AKA Leo. And this," He points to the grumpy red masked turtle who interrupts him. "My name is Raphael or Raph. Nice to meet ya sis." Amelia smiles and nods her head. "It's nice to meet you too big brother." Raph smiles. Feeling quite happy with the title. She then begins to talk about random stuff with her new big brothers.

When Splinter returns to the room, he has a small meal prepared for each of his children. He managed to make oatmeal with the little hot water he had available. It was plain and a little lumpy; however, it still had a delicious taste of honey in it. And to this family, food is food. They can't afford to be too picky. Amelia enjoys eating her first meal in a long time s she hears Leo give a friendly chuckle. She looks at him with confusion as he points to her cheek. "Sis, you have a little honey right on your cheek." He gently wipes it away with his thumb and smiles as she thanks him. When they are all finished eating, they all head to the one bedroom they share and cuddle up in their shared bed as Master splinter goes into his own bed. Amelia lays on the floor in the corner of the room. She doesn't want to take up space or be a bother to any of her new family members. Leo smiles at her as he holds his hand out to her. She tilts her head in confusion as she looks up at him. He says, "There's enough room for one more sis." She smiles and takes his hand. He holds her hand as he walks to the bed with her. Leo then picks her up and helps her onto the bed. He crawls in next to her, Raph on her other side. Donnie is next to Leo and Mikey is next to Raph.


End file.
